


Perversa Pasión

by Neshii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drug-Induced Sex, Lemon, M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por amor se puede sacrificar lo que sea, incluso la dignidad. Kise lo sabe, lo ha vivido en carne propia.<br/>Su relación con Aomine Daiki ha estado llena de humillaciones y violencia, no le importa. Pero en el momento que su compañero y eterno amor, Kagami Taiga, entra a su vida tendrá que replantearse hasta que punto está dispuesto a soportar.<br/>De humillación, sexo, drogas y depravación está construida su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Límites corruptos.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syarenh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Syarenh), [Lady Cadiie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady+Cadiie).



> Fanfic dedicado a Lady Cadiie por sus enormes consejos y fangirleo (?) y a Syarehn por su eterno amor a esta pareja y su salvadora amistad (?).

¿Qué lo obligaba a moverse?  
No era el placer, tampoco era porque lo forzaran, no era por las circunstancias, mucho menos era por las manos que lo ayudaban a subir y bajar. Nada de eso.  
Entonces ¿por qué lo hacía?  
Porque quería, así de fácil. Porque era la única opción, así de sencillo…

Kise se dejó caer en la cama dando un ligero gruñido al sentir como su amante salía de él. Se acomodó en posición fetal esperando a que saliera del cuarto para lavarse y vestirse. Con los ojos cubiertos por su brazo, Kise, escuchaba el frufrú que hacía la ropa, unos cuantos pasos y la puerta abrir y cerrarse. Se levantó con un punzante dolor en la cadera y las piernas temblorosas; al ir al baño sintió la espesa, caliente y viscosa sensación que siempre le recorría las piernas al terminar el acto con su amante. No le dio importancia, no pensaba en ello; buscar razones y porqués en la situación que estaba viviendo no serviría de nada. Todo era fácil y sencillo. Todo se resumía a abrirse de piernas y dejarse llevar por el placer del sexo.  
Se miró en el espejo del baño. Nunca se reconocía después de estar con él, pero tampoco le importaba. La seriedad de su rostro cambió por una sonrisa, tan común en el día a día, tan fingida como sincera siendo su sello personal y su mejor arma. En esa ocasión la sonrisa fue sincera.  
Todo era fácil y sencillo. Todo era por él.  
«Por ti, Kagamicchi.»  
Kise salió de la habitación; mientras bajaba por las escaleras sus hombros se relajaron, el andar se hizo más ligero y la mirada regresó a la jovialidad de siempre. Al salir del edificio donde vivía su amante y en el cual siempre quedaban de verse, Kise era nuevamente el mismo chico que solía ser, tan despistado como inteligente. Corrió camino a la universidad, por culpa de su amante había perdido las primeras horas, algo que le daba igual, sin embargo era obligatorio asistir al tercer periodo.  
Durante el recorrido recordó los días de antaño en los que no podía ni asistir a clases; su cuerpo le exigía reposo tanto física como mentalmente. Las primeras veces que su amante le dio uso a su cuerpo fueron un suplicio, el dolor y la tensión de sus músculos era insoportable. Él siempre fue bueno para adaptarse y de alguna forma encontrar el lado positivo a las circunstancias; ahora y después de diez meses de relación, Kise podía soportar las sesiones de sexo «fuerte» y retomar su día a día como si nada, e inclusive admitía que encontraba placentero ser tomado de manera tan descuidada, siendo lo único positivo que encontraba. Si quería estar con Kagamicchi tenía que soportar todo aquello. Kise sonrió más ampliamente, claro que lo iba a soportar, no por nada se desvivía por su compañero Kagami Taiga, el sentimiento tan fuerte que lo unía a él podía vencer el dolor, el cansancio, la humillación… o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.  
Kise llegó a la clase un par de minutos después de comenzar; siendo el centro de atención se dirigió a su lugar, adrede pasó al lado de Kagami tratando de caminar lo más lento posible y durar el máximo tiempo posible a su lado. Kagami volteó a verlo con una expresión de aburrimiento por causa de la clase, Kise le sonrió, pero Taiga ya había regresado la mirada al pizarrón.  
Kise se sentó en su lugar, dos filas detrás del pelirrojo; así era su vida: enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. La sonrisa de Ryota desapareció sólo unos segundos y volvió a instalarse una expresión de total alegría en su rostro, una sonrisa fingida ocultando la frustración de ser invisible, cobarde y usado.  
«¿Crees que le interesas? Mírate: sin fuerzas y bañado en tu propio semen porque te abres de piernas tan fácil. Si yo no estuviera, nadie te tocaría, deberías de agradecerlo apropiadamente.»  
Ryota se mordió la lengua al recordar esas palabras dichas por su amante el día anterior. Tal vez tuviera algo de razón, tal vez en realidad nadie se atrevería a tocarlo por ser una «puta», tal vez en verdad se merecía el hecho de no ser reconocido por Kagami, y eso era lo mejor.  
Mirándolo detenidamente, Kise notó que Taiga se estaba quedando dormido llegando al punto de casi golpear la mesa con la frente. Ryota se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar la risa que le provocó presenciar los vanos intentos de Kagami en permanecer despierto. Ahí estaba nuevamente, su frustración transformada en una suave risa que le daba la fuerza suficiente para seguir, algo que el pelirrojo siempre conseguía por mucho que Kise fuera invisible para él.

Terminadas las clases de la mañana, Ryota salió del salón para caminar un poco y quitarse la sensación de hormigueo en sus piernas, aun resentidas por la actividad de la mañana. Muchos de sus compañeros también aprovechaban para hacer lo mismo y distraerse o iban a la cafetería para comer algo, como Kagami Taiga. No era casualidad que Kise pasara por el área de comida aunque nunca compraba nada, se sentaba en una de las tantas pequeñas mesas y pasaba varios minutos contemplando a su compañero, siempre terminando con una sonrisa al saberse un acosador.  
Día tras día se ponía como reto levantarse, caminar hasta la mesa del pelirrojo y platicar con él; era un reto sencillo, fácil de realizar e imposible para sus piernas adormecidas, su boca manchada de mil formas y su mente envenenada con las palabras de su amante. Día tras día se levantaba para caminar hacia el lado contrario de Kagami sintiendo la pesadez de la cobardía.  
Su teléfono sonó poco antes de llegar al salón, después de verificar de quién era la llamada contestó.  
—Hola, Kise, espero no molestarte —la dulce voz de su representante le sacó una sonrisa sincera.  
—Para nada, apenas voy a entrar a la cuarta hora.  
—Oh, que bueno. Me podrías hacer un enorme favor —dijo con tal tono de voz que Kise se podía imaginar fácilmente hasta una reverencia—, he estado intentando comunicarme con Himuro, pero no contesta, ¿podrías decirle que necesito urgentemente que pase a la oficina para revisar su nuevo contrato?  
—Claro, cuenta conmigo.  
—Gracias, Kise, eres un amor —dicho eso colgó.  
Kise revisó la hora, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir al salón de Himuro y regresar antes de comenzar las clases. Cambió su rumbo y apresuró el paso.  
Tatsuya Himuro era su compañero de trabajo en la agencia de modelaje, una nueva promesa que tenía muy poco tiempo de haber entrado en ese mundo; se hicieron amigos precisamente porque ambos tenían la misma edad y poco tiempo de diferencia dentro del trabajo. Al poco tiempo de conocerse se dieron cuenta que asistían a la misma universidad aunque en diferente facultad; por esa razón los pequeños favores, como el que su representante le encargó, eran relativamente comunes, y más con el hecho que Himuro casi nunca contestaba su móvil.  
Al llegar al salón correspondiente, Ryota preguntó por el pelinegro encontrándose con la novedad que había faltado a clases. Sin nada que poder hacer, Kise regresó en sus pasos mientras marcaba el número de su representante para informar de la ausencia del Himuro cuando un compañero del pelinegro lo llamó:  
—¿Por qué no le das el recado a su hermano? —Kise lo miró extrañado  
—¿Tiene un hermano? —preguntó.  
—¡Claro! ¿En serio no lo sabías? Va en tu salón, se llama Kagami.  
El mundo de Ryota se tambaleó.

*~*~*~*~*

Era la tercera vez que se limpiaba las manos en el pantalón del uniforme, ya se había sangrado ligeramente el interior del labio inferior de tanto que se lo mordía para mantenerse ocupado, su corazón latía a una velocidad mucho mayor y el nudo en la base del estómago era tan molesto como excitante; al menos no estaba mareado, eso significaba que desmayarse no era una posibilidad. Cuando Kise entró a su salón de clases para buscar a Kagami se obligó a respirar lento y pausado, era capaz de sentir el repiqueteo sin control de su corazón hasta la garganta como si de una leve taquicardia se tratase. Sus ojos dieron con Kagami y se armó de valor.  
—¡Kaga…! —La vibración de su móvil interrumpió la exclamación de Kise dada con una voz más fuerte de lo normal, algo lógico teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo se encontraba a un par de metros de distancia. No lo pensó, actuó por inercia, se volteó y sacó el teléfono encontrándose con el nombre de su amante en la pantalla.  
—¿Me hablaste?  
Kise casi pegó un brinco al escuchar una varonil voz a su espalda, reconocía el tono, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Se volteó en un rápido movimiento con tal velocidad que sus ojos tardaron un instante en enfocar el rostro de su compañero Kagami. Kise abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, la insistente vibración en su mano lo distraía así que sin pensarlo cortó la llamada de su amante.  
—¡Sí! —contestó con más efusividad de la querida. Se ruborizó y trató de controlarse— Ah… ho…hola, Kagamicchi…  
—¿Kagamicchi? —preguntó alzando ambas cejas. Kise se sonrojó aún más.  
—Así les digo a las personas que respeto y… y tu eres una de esas personas. Eres muy bueno en el basket, te he visto en los entrenamientos —guardó silencio un momento al recapacitar lo que dijo—. ¡No es que te espíe ni nada parecido! Pero cuando paso al lado del gimnasio, tu estilo es llamativo y no puedo evitar admirarte… —concluyó casi en un suspiro y rojo hasta las orejas.  
—Gracias —contestó también algo sonrojado.  
—¡Cierto! ¡Himurocchi! —Kise gritó saliendo de su estupor. Kagami dio un salto asombrado por el cambio del rubio—. La agencia quiere que pase a la oficina para revisar su contrato.  
—¿Te refieres a la agencia de modelaje?  
—Sí. Fui al salón de Himurocchi para avisarle, pero no asistió a clases.  
—Tuvo que regresar de improvisto a América y creo que no pensó que le fueran a renovar el contrato, por eso no dio aviso del viaje —dijo a modo de explicación mientras se rascaba con un dedo la comisura de los labios.  
Ryota estaba perdido en ese movimiento tan natural. Cada acción que Kagami hacía le era fascinante y entre más simples eran mejor; era una forma de ver al verdadero Kagami en el día a día sin máscaras o poses, sólo Kagami siendo él. Esa naturalidad para Kise era tan atrayente, algo fresca, sincera e interesante a partes iguales. Por eso y más lo amaba y podía pasar horas observando los pequeños detalles que hacían de Kagami alguien simple y extraordinario a la vez. Kise sonrió, sacó a relucir su sonrisa más sincera: una ligera curvatura en sus labios, casi imperceptible, pero tan fuerte y poderosa que ni Kagami pudo apartar sus ojos de él.  
—Kise.  
Su nombre cortó de tajo la resplandeciente sonrisa. Conocía esa voz, podía reconocerla hasta el fin del mundo. Un escalofrío de miedo bañó su espina dorsal cuando recordó que había cortado su llamada. Kise se giró lentamente sintiendo agarrotados los músculos del abdomen. Su amante se encontraba parado en el quicio de la puerta con la expresión despreocupada y algo seria, parecía un compañero de universidad normal y amigable, pero a Kise no le pasó desapercibido lo fuerte que su mano sujetaba el móvil. Su amante le dio la espalda y desapareció por el pasillo, Kise lo siguió sin siquiera recordar que Kagami se encontraba detrás de él.  
Apenas salió al pasillo Kise solo alcanzó a ver la silueta borrosa de su amante doblar en la esquina, lo siguió sin pensar en lo que le esperaba. A paso normal, con la sonrisa fingida que tan bien le salía y saludando con la cabeza a sus compañeros, Kise evitaba pensar y preocuparse, al mismo tiempo que ignoraba el agrio sabor del miedo en la boca. Lo vio meterse en el servicio de hombres y entró detrás de él.  
El cuarto periodo estaba a punto de comenzar y la gran mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban en sus salones, los servicios estaban vacíos por lo tanto nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que Daiki Aomine sujetó a Kise de la nuca para estamparlo en la pared trasera de un privado, entró con él y cerró la puerta del cubículo para enseguida desabrocharse el pantalón.  
—Aominecchi —susurró Kise asustado viendo las acciones de su amante—. Disculpa, no era mi intención cortar la llamada, pero me equivoqué de tecla —explicó lo más rápido que pudo—. Perdón, no volverá a pasar… ¡No quiero hacerlo! ¡Por favor, Aominecchi, no quiero hacerlo! —exclamó desesperado cuando Aomine lo agarró de los cabellos y lo obligó a agacharse a la altura de su entrepierna. Kise colocó sus manos en las caderas del moreno y así detener su avance hacia el miembro semi erecto—. Ya lo hicimos en la mañana, Aominecchi, por favor, no quiero…  
—¿Crees que importa lo que quieres? —dijo acercando más el rostro de Kise a su miembro el cual tomó con la otra mano y se lo metió en la boca a la fuerza—. Es increíble que no puedas hacer algo tan simple como contestar una llamada —habló mientras movía las caderas. Kise sentía la arcada, no succionaba ni cerraba los labios, lo único que podía hacer era no cerrar la boca y morderlo por accidente—. Claro, cómo hacerlo si tenías a tu gran amor frente a ti ¿verdad? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Estabas feliz? ¿Hablar con él fue tan maravilloso como siempre lo imaginaste? —Se detuvo, tomó a su amante de las mejillas y lo acarició con retorcida suavidad— ¡Venga, Kise! Dime que tan esplendido fue —dijo mirando lo ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas y miedo. De la boca de Kise escurría saliva con sabor a semen, asimismo su piel blanca estaba sonrosada por el esfuerzo que hacía al tratar de no vomitar—. Cierto, no puedes hacerlo porque tienes la boca ocupada —concluyó sonriendo y reanudando el movimiento de su pelvis con el doble de velocidad.  
Por fin las lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kise. El pequeño intercambio que tuvo con Kagami, algo que guardaría en el fondo de su alma como si de un tesoro se tratase ahora estaba mancillado con las palabras y acciones de Aomine. Los nervios y expectativa que Kise tuvo al pensar que por fin tenía una razón para acercarse a Kagami fueron reemplazados por el miedo que sentía ante Aomine y la posibilidad de ser descubiertos; la vergüenza tan placentera de los sonrojos frente a Kagami ahora estaba manchada por los intentos para soportar las fuertes embestidas que tocaban la pared de su garganta casi obligándolo a devolver; la hermosa sensación de haber roto la barrera de anonimato entre Kagami y él y comprobar que era una maravillosa persona ahora sabía al semen de Aomine combinado con el regusto de la sucia culpa y el veneno de la humillación.  
No quería estar ahí. No quería tener el miembro de Aomine dentro de su boca. No quería tener que soportar esa situación. Solo quería estar con Kagami.  
Kise abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el esperma de Aomine salir al llegar al orgasmo, y no lo soportó más, se alejó con brusquedad tosiendo y manchando un poco la pared lateral del cubículo con semen. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano; respiraba con fuerza mientras intentaba tragar toda la esencia de Aomine, no quería tener nada de su sabor en la boca. Ya había acabado ¿verdad? O al menos por ese día así parecía; ya podía fingir que nada había pasado, regresar el salón de clases, evitar la mirada de Kagami y regresar a esos días en los que acercarse a él era una bonita fantasía ahora coronada con el bello recuerdo de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, con eso se conformaba y eso era lo que quería. ¿Cómo acercarse a Kagami cuando se sentía sucio, con el sabor de Aomine en la boca y el aroma de su semen en las manos? Imposible, era mucho mejor mantenerse alejado.  
Kise no tuvo tiempo ni de levantar las manos cuando sintió que le empujaban la cabeza y estrellaban su lado derecho en la pared lateral de cubículo; sintió un moderado dolor y perdió el equilibrio, si Aomine no estuviera sujetándolo seguramente hubiera caído al suelo.  
—¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan insolente, Kise? —preguntó el moreno agachándose a la altura del rostro de su amante—. Sabes que no debes desperdiciar nada —dijo dando ligeros golpecitos con el dedo en la pared, al lado del semen que escurría lentamente—. Lámelo.  
Los labios de Kise temblaron, se rehusaba a acatar esa orden sabiendo que si dejaba de hacerlo Aomine lo castigaría peor, mucho peor; pero lo que le pedía era humillante, era sucio, era un límite que jamás habían traspasado.  
—Kise, no me hagas repetir los términos de nuestra relación —dijo Aomine con un tono de voz tan pausado y dulce que pareciera estaba tratando de explicar algo demasiado simple a un retrasado; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y un perverso brillo iluminó sus ojos azules.  
Kise bajó los ojos, le costaba respirar teniendo el pecho tan agarrotado, comenzó a temblar de frustración cuando supo que no tenía escapatoria. Sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza abrió la boca, sacó la lengua y, sin poder evitar lanzar un leve quejido, lamió la pared del cubículo recogiendo el semen en el acto. Estuvo a punto de vomitar, sintió el bolo de comida en la garganta, pero obligándose a respirar profundamente retuvo la arcada.  
—Buen chico —dijo Aomine mientras le acariciaba el cabello a un Kise cabizbajo y a punto de llorar, se acercó y le besó la frente con suavidad—. No vuelvas a «equivocarte», Kise, o no me haré responsable de mis actos. No quiero que pienses que soy un maldito desgraciado por mucho que lo sea —soltó una risilla por sus propias palabras; se levantó y acomodó sus ropas mientras hablaba—. Hoy fue demasiado para ti, te daré el resto del día libre, mañana en la mañana nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo esperando una respuesta, al no recibirla se volvió a agachar—, te pregunté si estás de acuerdo.  
—Sí —contestó temeroso y sin verlo a la cara, sabía cuáles eran las palabras exactas que Aomine quería escuchar—. Gracias, Aominecchi.  
—Te daría un beso de despedida, pero metes la lengua en lugares muy sucios —dijo con burla y salió del cubículo.  
Ya estando solo Ryota comenzó a temblar y ahogar sollozos; sus ojos querían llorar, desahogarse un poco y tratar de aminorar la desgarradora humillación que sentía, sin embargo su mente le negó la posibilidad de hacerlo, ya era débil por dejarse mancillar por Aomine y cobarde al no ser capaz de acercarse a Kagami, no podía permitirse ser frágil. Se volteó al lado de la taza para vomitar, salió del privado y se enjuagó la boca, miró el espejo, como siempre no reconocía su reflejo.  
Salió del baño tratando de poner la sonrisa fingida, le costó más trabajo del acostumbrado; por mucha práctica que tuviera sentía que algo se había roto en su interior y que la situación subió un nuevo nivel el cual desconocía y hubiera dado lo que sea para que siguiera así. Respirando profundo e intentando tragarse el nudo de la garganta así como las lágrimas consiguió sonreír antes de entrar al salón de clases. Nuevamente para los demás era el mismo Kise Ryota de siempre.

—Kise.  
Inconscientemente Ryota levantó la mirada. El día escolar ya había acabado, algo que Kise no se dio cuenta; después del pequeño encuentro con su amante desconectó su mente de la realidad: no puso atención a las clases, no volvió a salir del salón y no habló con nadie; sentía que con el mínimo error que cometiera todos se darían cuenta del humillante encuentro que tuvo. Y ahora tenía a Kagami parado frente a él y sin saber que contestar.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo.  
—Eh… sí, sí, claro —contestó tartamudeando. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, le era imposible ver a Kagami a los ojos.  
—Ya veo —dijo. No sabía muy bien cómo continuar, tenía una leve suposición de ver a Kise alterado cuando regresó al aula, no podía llegar a preguntar directamente sin importarle sentir una pequeña preocupación, y con lo poco cooperativo que estaba siendo Kise, a Kagami no le quedó otra alternativa que retirarse. Sin embargo la espinita de incomodidad no lo dejó en paz—. Hoy serán las prácticas para el torneo inter escolar, ¿quieres ir?  
Kise se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, maravillosa oportunidad, dulce y perfecta… tan inmaculada para la suciedad que en ese momento Ryota creía que representaba.  
—No creo poder, tengo que ir a la agencia —contestó tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón antes de escuchar una respuesta.  
Maldijo a Aomine, maldijo su cobardía, se maldijo a si mismo. Qué triste realidad, qué patético amor tan endeble y qué miserable relación con su amante los unía.


	2. Frustración

Muy a su pesar admitía que Aomine sabía muy bien como satisfacerlo.  
Kise tomó las sábanas entre sus dedos y apretó tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, echó la cabeza atrás e hizo todo lo posible para no arquear el cuerpo a causa del fuerte escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aomine succionó con más fuerza logrando que una maldición saliera de los labios del rubio. Kise no podía moverse, Aomine le había dicho que no lo hiciera, si se atrevía a alzar un poco las caderas o mínimamente tomar el control, el ojiazul lo castigaría. Kise no tenía intenciones de saber que castigo podría imponerle así que trató de acatar esa orden, algo difícil y más con lo experimentado que era Aomine. Anunció su pronta llegada al orgasmo y soltó un jadeo de frustración cuando Daiki se alejó de él; lo vio limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, retirarse de la cama y sentarse en la silla del escritorio. Kise había quedado a nada de alcanzar el clímax y cuando preguntó lo que sucedía el ojiazul sólo contestó con un «calla y no te toques». Bajo la incómoda presión de los ojos azules que lo observaban detenidamente, Kise se mordió la lengua y esperó varios minutos a que la excitación de su cuerpo bajara, no así el deseo. Frustrado siguió a Aomine a la regadera cuando este se lo pidió; lo vio desvestirse, humedecer su piel morena y enjabonarse con movimientos que le parecían tan sexuales como si quisiera provocarlo; pero de antemano sabía que sin su permiso no podía tocarlo. El agua fría ayudó a que su cuerpo no reaccionara de forma tan evidente, pero en el momento en que Aomine al saberse observado con tanta pasión se excitó y comenzó a masturbarse frente a sus ojos, fue suficiente para despertar su libido. Y nuevamente Aomine no lo dejó tocarse ni lo tocó.  
«Si me entero que te masturbaste me enfadaré mucho, Kise» fue la advertencia que dio antes de salir del apartamento con dirección a la universidad. Kise, acostumbrado a ser complacido en su totalidad con sexo fuerte y orgasmos inminentes, terminó ansioso y desesperado por saborear el placer que sólo el sexo le podía brindar.

Ese día llegó a la hora correcta a la escuela, mucho antes que varios de sus compañeros incluyendo a Kagami. Hasta ese momento no había pensado cómo comportarse enfrente del pelirrojo, ¿ya tenía la posibilidad de saludarlo o lo mejor era ignorar el hecho que el día anterior intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y Kagami lo invitó a asistir a sus prácticas? Tal vez sólo debía ignorar ese hecho y entablar una amistad «normal» con él, e igual lo mejor era esperar a que Taiga diera el primer paso. Kise se mordió el labio, pensar no le estaba ayudando. Al entrar al salón Kagami hizo contacto visual con él. Kise dudó un segundo y sonrió, una sonrisa que se le antojó boba, pero al ver que Kagami le contestaba con una sonrisa más sutil, el gesto se acrecentó; el día tuvo un poco más de color y la frustración bajó un nivel.  
Sin mayores incidentes y con un día que comenzó bastante mal y que poco a poco estaba recobrando el buen semblante, Kise, a la hora del almuerzo, se armó de valor y fue directo a la mesa de Kagami.  
—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó sintiéndose un tanto patético.  
—Claro —contestó el pelirrojo haciendo lugar entre envolturas de hamburguesas. Kise ahogó una risilla por la poca saludable alimentación de Kagami, era increíble que tomara en serio su carrera de deportista profesional. Ryota no solía almorzar algo sustancioso, gajes del oficio de modelo; pero en esa ocasión se dio el lujo de comprar una hamburguesa. Se sentó frente al pelirrojo. Las pequeñas mesas de plástico y un poco más bajas de lo normal estaban bastante juntas entre sí así que, para no estorbar a la gente que pasaba, no se podía dejar mucho espacio entre las sillas y las mesas.  
—Disculpa el desorden, si no como bien ahora, no podré con el entrenamiento —comentó el pelirrojo un poco avergonzado por tantas envolturas.  
—Te entiendo, yo también solía comer mucho cuando estaba en prácticas —dijo. Kagami levantó las cejas invitándolo a continuar—. En la preparatoria también pertenecí al equipo de basket, era bastante bueno —concluyó sin un solo tinte de ego, al contrario, parecía hablar con nostalgia.  
—Buen jugador y modelo, cada vez me sorprendes más —comentó el pelirrojo en voz baja, parecía que se lo había dicho a sí mismo.  
Kise le quería preguntar sobre ello, ¿a caso significaba que Kagami pensó en él, aunque sea en un pequeño momento?  
—Así que aquí estabas, rubio, te he estado buscando. —La voz de Aomine tensó a Kise y casi dio un salto cuando este, sin avisar, se sentó a su lado, demasiado junto a su parecer—. Apuesto a que tú eres Kagami, Kise me ha hablado mucho de ti —le dijo al pelirrojo de forma bastante amigable, pero la sonrisa ladina que adornaba sus labios decía otra cosa, Taiga no pasó de largo ese hecho.  
—¿Y tú eres…?  
—¿Aominecchi, qué haces aquí? —Kise interrumpió casi aterrado.  
—Daiki Aomine, un buen amigo de este rubio molesto —contestó ignorando la pregunta de Kise y señalándolo.  
—No es molesto, al contrario, me gusta pasar el tiempo con él.  
Kise volteó de forma automática hacia Taiga, dejando el hecho de que hablaran del él como si no estuviera presente, estaba tan feliz y asombrado por esas palabras que hasta un leve mareo pasó por su cabeza; suponía que Kagami sólo había comentado eso para llevarle la contraria a Aomine y su actitud prepotente, pero nadie le iba a quitar el gusto de fantasear con tomar esas palabras de forma sincera. Por su parte Daiki ensanchó la sonrisa, se recargó en la silla y puso las manos bajo la mesa.  
Nuevamente la euforia de Kise fue cortada de tajo al sentir como masajeaban descaradamente su entrepierna.  
—¿Aominecchi, ne…necesitas algo? —preguntó tratando de moverse en un vano intento por alejarse o detener al moreno en su faena.  
—¿No recuerdas que ibas a presentarme a tu amigo? —respondió con una fingida inocencia al mismo tiempo que bajaba el cierre del pantalón—. Dicen que eres muy bueno en el basket —le habló a Kagami.  
Kise se recargó en la mesa intentando ocultar las acciones del moreno a las personas que pasaban a su lado; disimulaba un leve sudor frío con una sonrisa.  
—Lo soy ¿quieres probar? —contestó sonriendo triunfante el pelirrojo, por el pique de Aomine no reparaba en la inquietud de Kise.  
Al sentir que Aomine sacaba su miembro a través de los boxer, Ryota lo sujetó de la muñeca. Estaban en la cafetería de la escuela, en medio de cientos de estudiantes y frente a la única persona que no deseaba mostrar ese lado tan horrible que poseía. Pero también sabía que si no dejaba a Aomine hacer lo que tuviera en mente era capaz de lanzar la mesa, llamar la atención de todos y burlarse de su estado semi desnudo. Al sentir que Aomine se detuvo, Kise se armó de valor y lo miró discretamente.  
—¿Kagami es tan bueno cómo para enfrentarse a mí, Kise? —preguntó, sus ojos azules tenían un toque perverso y gélido.  
—Te sorprenderías, Aominecchi —contestó soltando la muñeca del moreno y dándole la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera, de entre todos lo males el menor.  
—¿Eres bueno? —le preguntó Kagami al ojiazul.  
—Es único que pude vencerme soy yo —contestó. Sus dedos jugaban debajo de la mesa con tal descaro conscientes en tocar algún punto o de alguna forma en específico para excitar a Kise, conocía bien ese cuerpo y estaba seguro de lograrlo. Sonrió con satisfacción al darse cuenta que sus acciones daban resultados positivos mientras que Kagami creyó que la sonrisa era de prepotencia.  
—Demuéstralo, juguemos un uno contra uno —retó el pelirrojo.  
Para ese entonces Kise no escuchaba la conversación, cerró los ojos un par de segundos al sentir el escalofrío de placer que los dedos de Aomine le regalaron al rozar la uretra y al saber que su cuerpo dejaba escapar un poco de preseminal. La frustración de la mañana al no poder tener un orgasmo era mucho más fuerte que el pudor, asimismo el morbo de estar en plena luz pública era un estímulo que alteraba sus hormonas, con cada segundo que pasaba la excitación iba en aumento e inconscientemente se acercó un poco más al moreno; se dijo que era para que las personas que estaba detrás no vieran que la mano de Aomine se encontraba en su espacio personal, pero una pequeña parte de él negaba ese hecho. Tensando lo más posible el abdomen se dedicó a soportar el jadeo que amenazaba con salir y tratar de mantener la respiración normal, se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar ocultar el sonrojo que, seguro, teñía su rostro. Kagami llamó su atención cuando se levantó de repente, ¿había notado lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de la mesa? Placer y terror se combinaron en la mente de Kise. Esperó un momento con creciente ansiedad, pero Kagami no lo veía a él sino a Aomine.  
—Kagami quiere un uno contra uno —le explicó el moreno.  
—Ahora —dijo taiga, lo autoritario de su voz encrespó a Kise.  
Aomine dejó de tocarlo y se levantó. Kise los miraba alternadamente sin saber como las cosas terminaron de esa forma. El ojiazul fue el primero en alejarse de la mesa con dirección a las canchas de basket y Kagami lo siguió.  
—Kise, vamos —dijo Taiga.  
Ryota dejó escapar un sutil jadeo de impotencia, ¿cómo iba a poder levantarse en plena erección al descubierto? Miró a Aomine quien se había volteado y le dedicaba una sonrisa de burla.  
—No he comido y… los acompañaré después —trató de dar una explicación, palabras que le resultaron más que estúpidas, pero no podía pensar con claridad.  
—¿En serio? Puedes comer en el camino —comentó Kagami ignorando la verdadera razón.  
Kise pudo escuchar claramente una pequeña risilla de Aomine y cerró los ojos, jamás soportaría que Kagami también riera.  
—Los alcanzo después —soltó molesto y en un tono más alto del querido. No escuchó una contestación, mantenía los ojos cerrados y por ello tampoco vio cuando ambos chicos se alejaron, no solo había quedado como un estúpido frente a Kagami, también como un insolente. Cuando pudo volver a acomodarse la ropa un mensaje le llegó al móvil, abrió la aplicación y resopló molesto: «Recuerda, nada de tocarte».  
Kise no sabía que era peor, el hecho de saber que Kagami estaba a solas con la única persona en el mundo que sentía gozo con el hecho de humillarlo o la frustración sexual que con el paso del día iba en aumento.

……….

Sus ojos se desviaron al reflejo de la persona que tenía detrás de él, su representante. Sonrió ligeramente al ver el sutil sonrojo de la mujer que lo miraba con orgullo; regresó la vista a su propio reflejo durante un par de segundos y se levantó, la sesión fotográfica iba a comenzar. Atendió todas y cada una de las indicaciones del fotógrafo; las chicas detrás de los reflectores, lo miraban embelesadas; algunos hombres también y los menos profesionales o maduros con algo de envidia. Se dejó retratar mostrando cada ángulo de su rostro, una mirada seductora, una sonrisa inocente, la frescura de su porte o la gran presencia que poseía; no por nada se había ganado la fama de ser la nueva promesa en el mundo del modelaje, su representante confiaba ciegamente en él y su agencia apostaba todo a su rostro y buen comportamiento. En los hombros de Ryota Kise descansaban sumas importantes de dinero, la reputación de una prestigiosa empresa y el arduo trabajo de todos los que confiaban en él. Aun con todo eso Kise no se sentía halagado ni triunfador; no era tonto, se sabía una inversión, su potencial era reducido a números y su talento a porcentajes. Pero había decidido entrar en ese mundo por su propio pie, no pensaba defraudar a nadie.  
Antes de la última ronda y mientras le retocaban el maquillaje el celular de Kise vibró, una llamada de Aomine. Miró con ojos suplicantes a la maquillista para que lo dejara solo un momento y respiró profundamente intentando calmarse antes de contestar. Después del incidente en la cafetería de la universidad unas horas antes no había pensado en su amante, mucho menos en Kagami, se dedicó al trabajo precisamente para no reparar en ello. Suponía que Aomine le hablaba para burlarse, hubiera preferido no contestar, pero de antemano sabía que eso era peor.  
—Aominecchi —contestó la llamada.  
—Kise, ¿por qué no nos acompañaste? Te perdiste de un magnífico encuentro —la voz de Aomine era una burla completa. Kise cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma.  
—Tenía trabajo —fue la seca respuesta.  
—¿Estás en la agencia?  
—Sí. Aun me faltan cosas por hacer, ¿te veo en la noche en tu apartamento? —preguntó esperando que Aomine entendiera la indirecta de no tener tiempo de hablar con él.  
—Mejor paso por ti. Tengo grandes planes esta noche y es perfecto que te encuentres en el trabajo; espero que nuestro pequeño incidente en la cafetería no te haya alterado, igual y no necesitaste tanto rubor —habló logrando que Kise bajara la cabeza y se sonrojara.  
Ryota maldijo en silencio, entendiera o no la indirecta era obvio que Aomine no le importaba, si tenía ganas de seguir jodiéndole la existencia lo haría sin pensar.  
—Aominecchi, necesito regresar, me esperan en el set…  
—Sabes, quería hacerte llegar frente a todos —interrumpió—, me moría por ver tus intentos de mantener el control mientras te obligaba a correrte, incluso estaba dispuesto a lamer el semen de mi mano. No era justo que en la mañana no te vinieras, te sentiste frustrado ¿verdad? Sin poderte tocar, sintiendo como quema el deseo a punto de llegar al orgasmo mientras te chupaba la polla y jugaba con mi lengua en tu uretra. Cómo te gusta que haga eso, tiemblas de placer y te retuerces moviendo involuntariamente las caderas tratando de meterte más hondo en mi boca por más que te ordene que no lo hagas, se ha de sentir muy bien para que me desobedezcas…  
—Basta, Aominecchi —suplicó en un jadeo ahogado. Lo obligaron a recordar todos los intensos momentos vividos en el día, siempre cortados de tajo y sin poder concluir. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó el ojiazul—. Sólo déjame decirte que llegando a mi apartamento te voy a penetrar, Kise; justo en la puerta sin siquiera fijarme si está cerrada. Te daré duro y llegaré hasta lo más profundo rozando ese lugar que tanto te gusta y que sé bien donde se encuentra. Terminarás temblando de placer, Kise, es una promesa.  
Aomine cortó la llamada mientras Kise disimulaba las ansias de sentir a su amante dentro de él; inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y cerró los ojos con el espasmo de placer que tuvo. No quería admitirlo, pero en ese momento era capaz de dejarlo todo y correr a los brazos de Aomine para hacerlo cumplir su promesa.


	3. Kagamicchi

Salió del enorme edificio que fungía como editorial de un par de revistas de corte juvenil y como las oficinas para la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba. No llevaba el gorro de siempre ni los lentes oscuros, ya anochecía e imaginó que sería difícil de reconocer en plena calle perdiéndose entre el mar de gente que a esas horas salía de trabajar. Se acomodó la chamarra, llevó la mochila al hombro y dobló en la esquina de la cuadra, tenía que ir al apartamento de Aomine y lo más rápido en esos momentos era tomar el tren; le fastidiaba un poco ya que era mucha la gente que ocupaba ese mismo medio de transporte a esa horas, pero no podía llegar tarde y, seguro, las avenidas estaban atascadas de tránsito, imposible tomar un taxi. Tres cuadras lo separaban de la estación, no era una distancia considerable así que arreció el paso esperando que esa noche terminara pronto; recordaba con total claridad las palabras de Aomine, su promesa y los vergonzosos momentos que le hizo pasar.   
Deseaba que cumpliera y a la vez que todo terminara, con esa contrariedad se detuvo en seco al ver que Aomine se acercaba a él a paso lento y seguro. Le había dicho que pasaría por él y Kise tomando en cuenta eso intentó adelantarse, conocía a Aomine y por ello evitaba pasar tiempo con él en plena vía pública. Antes de poder saludar o disculparse por no esperarlo Kise fue interrumpido por un intenso beso cuando el ojiazul estuvo a la distancia adecuada. Sin abrazarlo o tocarlo Aomine profundizó el beso de forma que a Kise le faltó el aire al separarse. Ambos abrieron los ojos, cerrados durante el beso concentrándose en su propio mundo, y Kise se sonrojó hasta las orejas, no por la acción sino por el lugar donde lo hizo: a mitad de una calle bastante concurrida, siendo ambos hombres llamaron la atención de los transeúntes quieres curiosos se detuvieron y murmuraron. Kise agachó la cabeza e intentó taparse el rostro, no podía hacer un escándalo si alguien lo reconocía. Aomine lo jaló de una mano alejándose a paso rápido, ninguno de los dos había pronunciado palabra y eso para el rubio le estresaba mucho. Pasado el susto de ser casi descubierto Kise solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que Aomine le tenía preparado incluyendo ser tomado apenas se encontraran solos. En la siguiente cuadra ya nadie reparó en ellos, se soltaron de la mano y bajaron el ritmo de la caminata; parecían dos simples amigos que regresaban a casa juntos, uno al lado del otro. Kise, generalmente alguien conversador, no sabía de qué hablar: su trabajo no le importaba al moreno, no había pasado nada relevante en la universidad y el tema que le interesaba, el partido con Kagami, prefería no hablar de ello con Aomine, ya después se lo preguntaría al pelirrojo; por su parte el ojiazul sólo miraba hacia el frente, taciturno y distante. Se detuvieron al llegar a un semáforo en rojo quedando en medio de decenas de personas. Kise dio un pequeño salto cuando la mano de Aomine comenzó a tocarlo con descaro, giró al cabeza al lado contrario dándose golpes mentales por recordar su encuentro en la cafetería, el calor en su cuerpo aumentó así como el rubor en sus mejillas. Siguieron el trayecto al cambiar el semáforo, Kise tan solo pensaba que una cuadra, veinte minutos en tren y otros cinco caminando lo separaban del apartamento de Aomine pudiendo, por fin, descargar toda la tensión sexual que con el día fue acumulando.   
El tren estaba a reventar, escenario perfecto para que Aomine continuara con su afán de excitar a su amante, o al menos eso era lo que Kise pensaba y con ello en mente fue acercándose a una esquina del vagón; no porque lo deseara mas bien porque si el ojiazul comenzaba a tocarlo era mucho más fácil ocultarlo en ese lugar; eso era lo que se repetía, nada que ver con el hecho de esperar ser tocado. Se acomodó de espaldas a Aomine suponiendo que en cualquier momento empezaría a sentir las manos del moreno tocarle el trasero o la entrepierna, algo que no ocurrió, parecía que Aomine no tenía intenciones de continuar con el provocativo «juego». Kise exhaló un poco decepcionado y sintió el cálido aliento del ojiazul rozar su nuca, esa simple acción fue suficiente para estremecerlo de pies a cabeza; un incitante hormigueo le recorría la espina dorsal cada vez que Aomine respiraba en su espalda alta y cuando sintió sus labios, cálidos y húmedos por la saliva, darle un pequeño beso soltó un sutil jadeo y echó atrás las caderas en busca de más contacto. Aomine no se movió, sólo llevó una de sus manos al vientre de Kise ligeramente arriba de su ingle para acercarlo a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo detener sus insinuantes movimientos. Se quedaron en esa posición, el ojiazul respirando en la nuca y cada que tenía oportunidad lamiendo con gentileza la piel erizada, y Kise ahogando jadeos que le provocaban con solo el hecho de respirar encima de su piel mientras que en sus nalgas sentía la entrepierna de Aomine únicamente rozándose con el movimiento involuntario del tren, y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.   
Bajaron del tren. Kise iba cabizbajo ansioso por llega; con un paso ligeramente más rápido recorrió las dos pequeñas cuadras, entró al conjunto habitacional y se dirigió directo a las escaleras, su destino estaba en el segundo piso, el edificio era de tres, no había ascensor. Un par de escalones detrás le seguía Aomine, siempre era así, y Ryota estaba seguro que era porque le gustaba ver su cuerpo de espaldas y distinguir las nalgas redondeadas al subir los peldaños; sentirse observado de manera tan lasciva aumentó la dosis de adrenalina y endorfinas en su torrente sanguíneo, necesitaba sentirlo, tocarlo y ver ese moreno cuerpo encima del suyo moviéndose con desesperación, chorreando sudor. Con esa imagen Kise no lo soportó más, en el rellano se giró y empujó a Aomine hasta la pared, lo besó con hambre contenida sin importarle ser castigado después, su mente solo pensaba en saciar la lacerante pasión que lo quemaba. Restregó su cuerpo sin ningún tacto abriéndose un poco más de piernas, mostrando con roces burdos lo erecto que estaba. En un principio Aomine no se movió, se dejó hacer sin inmutarse, sin embargo al poco tiempo sujetó a Kise del cuello justo debajo del mentón, lo hizo a un lado y no pronunció palabra cuando siguió su camino. Ryota no pudo evitar un leve sentimiento de tristeza. Continuaron su trayecto con un poco más de calma y apenas Kise tuvo la puerta principal del apartamento a la vista su corazón comenzó a latir con mayor velocidad, se mordió el labio mientras Aomine abría y cuando este se hizo a un lado para que entrase, Kise dudó un segundo, su mente racional le decía que algo no estaba bien, pero su cuerpo actuó por inercia dando los tres pasos que necesitaba para entrar.   
Apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse Kise fue jalado hasta estrellar su espalda contra la pared gruñendo por al sorpresa y el dolor, jaló los costados de Aomine hacia él, levantó la camisa, acarició con demasiada efusividad y más que besar mordió los labios del ojiazul. No quería preliminares, deseaba ser penetrado. Aomine le quitó el cinturón y le desabrochó el pantalón en un par de movimientos; prácticamente lo azotó en el suelo acomodándolo en cuatro y quitando al ropa necesaria, bajó el cierre de su propio pantalón y escupió una generosa cantidad de saliva tanto en medio de las nalgas como en su propio miembro, separó y penetró de una sola embestida; el rubio gritó al sentir el ardor y como latía la parte baja de su espalda mientras que comenzaban las estocadas. Con un movimiento fuerte y duro Aomine se aferró a las caderas de Ryota, jadeando con pesadez e inclinándose para llegar un poco más hondo; llevó una mano por delante al miembro de Kise que ya chorreaba preseminal, no lo masajeó, por el contrario, lo sujetó con fuerza exagerada y colocó un dedo en la uretra presionado hasta escuchar un gemido particularmente doloroso. Se mantuvo así, llegó al orgasmo, salió y dejó a Kise en el suelo mientras se levantaba, acomodaba sus ropas y se adentraba en su apartamento para prender la televisión y ver una película cutre.   
Kise no supo diferenciar entre los jadeos de necesidad por la falta de aire con los de impotencia al sentirse tan utilizado; se tragó el enojo junto a las lágrimas de frustración; se dejó caer en el suelo e intentó masturbarse, pero de antemano estaba consciente que esa no era una buena opción. Con un poco de trabajo logró levantarse, sentir cómo escurría el semen de su amante entre las piernas fue ridículamente humillante y más por lo que pensaba hacer. Mientras poco a poco se quitaba la ropa se repetía lo patético que era, en lo miserable que se había convertido su vida a base del placer insano y retorcido que Aomine representaba. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Cuánta necesidad había para seguir soportando esa situación? ¿En verdad no existía otra opción? Preguntas que Kise se formulaba todos los días desde que comenzó su relación con el ojiazul y que al paso del tiempo se fueron reduciendo en frecuencia porque se había acostumbrado a esa retorcida rutina. Pero en ese momento mientras caminaba desnudo a la sala del moreno esas cuestiones saltaba de un lado a otro en su cabeza haciéndolo temblar y tropezar como si de una alarma se tratase, aun así su cuerpo seguía recorriendo los metros que lo separaban de Aomine. Temeroso de enfrentarse a esas respuestas prefería el placer de la humillación, el dolor del engaño, la adictiva sensación de saberse dependiente del miedo y lo prohibido. Sin enfrentarse a su realidad, Kise podía regocijarse en la inmoralidad y la satisfacción que nacía en sus genitales y se expandía a todo lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo, cordura y esencia. Sonrió.  
Qué miserable.  
Llegó a la sala a espaldas de Aomine, respiró profundo mientras se armaba de valor. Triste, ansioso, ciertamente agobiado se acercó al ojiazul; desnudo, sudoroso, erecto, se paró frente a él y sin esperar a que lo rechazaran y se acomodó en sus piernas; titubeante, desesperado, deseoso acarició el pecho del moreno y se acercó a su rostro.  
—Aominecchi, cógeme —susurró, la incertidumbre de ser ignorado se escuchó en su voz—. Hazme llegar, por favor, déjame correrme mientras estas en mí —suplicó restregando su pelvis contra la del moreno. Aomine suspiró un tanto fastidiado lo que provocó que Kise se alejara un poco.  
—¿Te has cansado de mí? —reprochó. Una pesada combinación de enojo y humillación se propagó por toda su cabeza — ¿Por fin vas a dejarme libre?  
—¿Libre? —contestó mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde la tarde. Kise creyó imaginar que el brillo en esos ojos aumentó, una luz turbia y prepotente capaz de doblegar su dignidad a base de miedo y atracción a lo prohibido—. Siempre has sido libre, todo lo que has hecho es porque tú lo quieres; nadie te obliga a estar aquí desnudo, abriéndote de piernas y rogándome para que te coja.  
—¡No me jodas! —explotó intentando alejarse, pero las manos de Aomine en su cadera se lo impidieron—. ¡Tú me obligas a hacerlo! ¡Yo no quiero…!  
Kise se quedó callado, ¿qué acababa de suplicar minutos antes? ¿Qué era lo que tanto deseaba desde la mañana? Ser penetrado, embestido hasta llegar al orgasmo, deleitarse con el placer del cuerpo de Aomine; ya ni pensaba en lo humillante que fue ser tocado en la cafetería enfrente de Kagami, o ser provocado en su trabajo, incitado durante todo el trayecto, ni hablar de ser dejado en el suelo y su cuerpo utilizado para la egoísta satisfacción de la persona que lo privaba de su libertad a base de chantaje. Kise se odió, se había convertido en una horrible persona.  
—¿Qué pasa, rubio? ¿No querías esto? —Aomine tomó el control de la situación moviendo las caderas de Kise encima suyo— ¿Quieres correrte? ¿Sentir mi semen en tu interior?  
—¡No! ¡No quiero! —Kise intentó alejarse, intentos débiles y flojos porque la mano del ojiazul lo sujetó y comenzó a masturbarlo; quería separase pero no tenía la fuerza para ello— No quiero… Aominecchi… —jadeó derrotado, dolido.  
—Mírate, dices que no, pero te mueves como una perra en celo esperando a que te penetre — le dijo hundiendo dos dedos en su interior, suave y pegajoso por los restos de su semen. Kise soltó un gemido y comenzó a cabalgar la mano del ojiazul—. Qué buena vista, pero no es suficiente.  
—¡Aominecchi! —exclamó molesto al sentir el vacío que dejó el ojiazul al sacar sus dedos, la sensación de no tener un orgasmo iba en aumento y la excitación ya no lo dejaba pensar con claridad— ¡No me dejes así! ¡Termina o déjame hacerlo yo!  
—Sabes que no te permito que te toques —dijo amenazante y tomándolo del cuello—. Si así lo quiero puedo dejarte en peores condiciones, y no quieres eso ¿o sí? —Kise lo miró dubitativo, esos cambios en Aomine siempre lo aterraban— ¡Contesta!  
—No, no quiero eso —respondió. Aomine sonrió complacido.  
—Agárrate —le ordenó y lo cargó para llevarlo a la habitación, ahí lo dejó en la cama con suavidad.  
Kise ya se había relajado considerablemente; los arranques en su amante no solían durar mucho tiempo y mientras hiciera lo que pedía todo saldría bien. Sin embargo entre el cambio de humor y el creciente sentimiento frustrante la excitación en su cuerpo iba disminuyendo, pero al ver al moreno sacar de un cajón de la cómoda una larga cinta de terciopelo negra se mordió el labio y removió las piernas; ya otras veces había experimentado ser atado y estar a la merced de Aomine, decir que no le gustaba era una mentira.  
—Sabes lo que esto significa ¿verdad? —Aomine levantó la cinta— Por eso te has puesto tan duro —dijo mientras masajeaba el erecto miembro de Kise con el trozo de tela. Ryota juntó sus manos para ser amarradas, pero el ojiazul las separó y las acomodó a cada lado de su cabeza, se posicionó encima del rubio dejando caer gran parte de su peso—. Esta vez quiero probar algo diferente. Te dije que había planeado una sorpresa, no pienso decepcionarte. —El jadeo que Kise dejó escapar fue por el placer contenido en esa promesa, Aomine podía ser muy hijo de puta con él, pero el éxtasis estaba garantizado; afirmó aceptando todo lo que iba a vivir y disfrutar—. Cierra los ojos.  
Kise obedeció de inmediato. La cinta descansó en sus párpados acariciando con suavidad su piel, levantó un poco la cabeza para que Aomine pudiera anudarla y las manos del moreno viajaron por sus orejas en un movimiento descendente pasando por su pecho, la ingle y sus muslos, con una presión y una temperatura tal que Kise se estremeció de puro placer.  
—No te muevas —ordenó el ojiazul y Ryota sintió como dejaba la cama.  
—¿Aominecchi?  
—Tranquilo, sólo voy a quitarme la ropa —le explicó. Después de momentos de tortuosa espera los labios de Kise fueron tomados sin aviso y no tardó en responder—. Kise, hagamos algo distinto, pero antes ruega para que te toque, dime qué quieres que te haga —habló alejándose.  
—Por favor, Aominecchi…  
—No digas mi nombre —interrumpió.  
—Por favor, tócame, acaríciame… te necesito, ya no lo soporto más, por favor… —suplicó alzando las manos hacía donde Aomine había estado momentos antes—. Chúpamela, aquí, mételo en tu boca y deja que me corra ahí —continuó masturbándose y alzando un poco la pelvis, sabía que al moreno le gustaba que hablara sucio—. Toma mi cuerpo y muévete a tu antojo, aquí, penétrame —levantó las caderas lo más que pudo y separó sus nalgas enseñando su esfínter—, córrete todo lo que quieras, lléname con tu semen… hazlo, ya, ahora, por favor… —concluyó al extender su entrada con un movimiento de tijeras con sus dedos.  
—Buen chico, te mereces una recompensa. —Aomine besó la suave piel de las piernas de Kise conforme hablaba, al llegar a su miembro y metérselo en la boca Kise arqueó toda la espalda, cómo había esperado ese momento. El ojiazul succionó con fuerza, sin parar hasta sentir el esperma caliente inundar su boca— ¿Suficiente? —preguntó acomodándose para penetrarlo.  
—¡No! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Necesito más!  
Kise jadeó al sentir como su entrada era expandida por el glande el ojiazul, no llegaba a penetrarlo, sólo le estiraba la piel y salía para volver a incitarlo; en un intento por retenerlo Ryota apretaba los músculos de su esfínter logrando sacarle gruñidos al ojiazul.  
—Kise, te voy a coger duro, con una condición.  
—Lo que sea —contestó acercando más su cuerpo. Aomine sonrió.  
—Llámame «Kagamicchi» —soltó y Kise dejó de moverse.  
—¡No me puedes pedir eso!  
—Venga, no me vas a negar que muchas veces has imaginado que él te coge; no te culparía si lo hicieras mientras estás conmigo.  
—¡Jamás he hecho eso!  
—¿No te imaginas que él es quien te la mete cuando cierras los ojos? Qué tonto. Puedes hacerlo, las veces que quieras; es más, ahora tienes los ojos vendados, será sencillo. ¿Cómo crees que se mueva? ¿Rápido? ¿Lento? ¿Suave o llegará hasta el fondo como lo hago yo? Dime de qué forma te lo imaginas y así lo haré.  
—No voy a hacerlo, Aominecchi.  
—Entonces espero que hayas disfrutado de tu último orgasmo porque ya no tendrás más. Todo el tiempo estarás caliente, queriendo que te coja, ¿cuánto tiempo podrás soportar? Imagínate, enfrente de Kagami, como hoy, sin necesidad de que yo te toque se te parará. ¿Qué le dirás cuando se dé cuenta? Todo porque no puedes pensar que es Kagami quien te la está metiendo. Y recuerda que no debes de hacerlo tú, me daré cuenta si lo haces, me enojaré mucho y sabes que eso no es bueno. Pero entiendo que no quieras hacerlo así que puedes vestirte y largarte de mi casa —habló separándose y soltando las piernas del rubio.  
—Aominecchi, por favor… —Kise, incapaz de ver, se llevó los brazos al rostro. Claro que había imaginado a Kagami en varios encuentros con Aomine sobre todo aquellos en los que el ojiazul era particularmente cariñoso; era cierto que tenía fantasías con Kagami mucho antes de estar con su amante; era verdad que no quería pasar otro día como ese estando en un sube y baja de frustración sexual a las órdenes de Aomine y bajo el yugo de sus insanas caricias en público. Y sólo tenía que decir el nombre de Kagamicchi como tantas tras veces había deseado: entregarse a un exquisito orgasmo mientras saboreaba el nombre del pelirrojo entre sus labios. Podía hacerlo, nada le costaba; pero se sentía tan estúpido y avergonzado al hacerlo, tan débil por llegar a esa situación y un completo cobarde por no atreverse a decir sus sentimientos al verdadero Kagami y conformarse con un sustituto. Cada vez era más patético—. Está bien —soltó en un jadeo.  
Aomine se relamió los labios, se inclinó hacia delante y despejó el rostro de su amante. Le besó la frente, las mejillas, mordió levemente el mentón, besó por encima de la cinta los ojos de Kise; lo llenó de besos suaves en una actitud completamente contraria a lo usual susurrando su nombre entre cada beso. Kise soltó todo el aire que mantenía en los pulmones, por debajo del terciopelo sintió un par de lágrimas salir, esa amabilidad lo lastimaba, le hacía anteponer con más facilidad en su mente y en las sensaciones de su cuerpo que era Kagami quien lo besaba y lo trataba con tal delicadeza; era un tormento que le aceleraba el corazón y bloqueaba su mente, lo único que veía con claridad era la imagen de Taiga pronunciando su nombre.  
—Bésame —Kise pidió, sus labios era lo único que Aomine no había tocado. Pero el ojiazul no le hizo caso, mordió su oreja esperando que Kise cumpliera la condición que puso, sabía que Kise no era tonto por mucho que se lo dijera—. Bésame Kagamicchi —titubeó al hablar, tan extraño decir ese nombre, mucho más siendo un anhelo desde el fondo de su corazón.  
Aomine lo besó profundo y suave, hundió las manos entre Kise y la cama para abrazarlo y tocar su cuerpo con le suyo cómo nunca antes había hecho, movió las caderas hacia delante con suma delicadeza dentro de su amante, comenzó un movimiento lento besando y dando suspiros, jadeos que en otra ocasión no hubiera hecho.  
Aomine estaba siendo completamente diferente a lo que él representaba.  
Ryota quiso llorar, enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma los jadeos que nacían su garganta, sonidos guturales que eran minimizados por la insistente lengua de Aomine en su interior; su cuerpo temblaba en combi nación con los espasmos que representaba la danza del ojiazul sobre él. Pero no era el ojiazul, era Kagami en su mente quien le hacía vibrar el corazón en palpitaciones aceleradas mandando un torrente de sangre hirviendo que derretía su cuerpo en placer puro, era Kagami quien lo abrazaba y frotaba la piel húmeda y caliente salpicando con gustosa pasión cada caricia y cada roce, era Kagami el que estaba desnudo sobre él embistiéndolo.  
—Kagamicchi… Kagamicchi…  
Aomine no recordaba haber escuchado voz más dulce en Kise, se irguió y detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas, era el momento.  
—Quieres que lo haga más rápido, que vaya más profundo ¿verdad? —dijo fuera de toda burla y sarcasmo— Dilo.  
—Kagamicchi, jódeme más rápido, penétrame hasta partirme en dos, llévame al orgasmo —pidió extendiendo las manos hacia Aomine.  
Hubo un instante en que ninguno de los dos se movió; con el tiempo detenido siendo cortado sólo con el sudor que recorría ambas pieles, Kise se imaginó en el paraíso al creerse por completo esa fantasía y cuando sintió que sus caderas eran sujetadas con demasiada fuerza tocó el cielo, una y otra y otra vez; entre estocadas brutales que tocaban su próstata, sonidos acuosos y el choque de ambos cuerpos, se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas en un intento fallido por aferrarse a un placer terrenal y no a la locura que envenenaba su mente.

Aomine salió de la ducha secándose el cabello y con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, por un breve momento contempló a su amante dormido en al cama. Sonrió mientras le daba la espalda y salía a la sala para ver la televisión. Faltaba poco para destrozar por completo a Kise y ese día sería el más satisfactorio de su vida.  
—Pronto, rubio, pronto —dijo mientras sintetizaba el canal de los infomerciales, eso le atraía mucho más que dormir al lado de su amante.


	4. Al aire libre

Algo no estaba bien, eso lo podía asegurar. Era de suponerse que ese momento debía de ser uno de los mejores en su corta vida, sin embargo su instinto parecía empeñado en arruinarle los deliciosos nervios de felicidad que la propuesta de Kagami le daba.  
«Aomine me dijo que hoy en la tarde los tres vamos a ir a las canchas; estoy ansioso por verte jugar, Kise». Esas fueron las palabras que segundos antes el pelirrojo le había dicho.  
Jugar con Kagami. Kise no podía sentirse más feliz; el simple hecho de compartir un momento con él le daba la suficiente emoción como para ponerse a brincar e incluso tuvo que cogerse de las manos para evitar lanzarse a los brazos del pelirrojo. La imagen de ellos dos jugando que se recreaba en su mente era simplemente perfecta. Pero algo no estaba bien, nunca lo estaría mientras Aomine estuviera presente.  
¿Qué tramaba?  
Era imposible que el ojiazul lo ayudara a acercarse a Kagami, cualquier acto de amabilidad en él estaba descartado. Y de solo penar en esa posibilidad los pensamientos de Kise viajaron a la noche anterior en la que se vio sumergido en un exquisito placer sexual coronado con el sabor del nombre de Kagami en sus labios. Kise bajó la mirada que hasta ese momento le sostenía a Kagami; se sentía orgulloso de haber soportado la mirada del pelirrojo cuando entró al aula esa mañana, creía que se iba a sentir mucho más avergonzado o incómodo, no fue así, extrañamente se sentía liberado y pleno como si hubiera alcanzado una meta después de mucho tiempo. Sin embargo con las imágenes tan vívidas en su cabeza era difícil mantener el estoicismo y terminó cediendo ante la vergüenza.  
El problema ahora era Aomine y lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Humillarlo seguro, y al parecer frente a Kagami; enaltecerse posiblemente. ¿Cuál de las dos posibilidades planeaba para esa tarde? Tal vez una combinación de ambas.  
—Quiero jugar otra vez contra él, ese desgraciado es muy bueno; con ese nivel debería de jugar profesionalmente.  
Las palabras de Kagami sacaron a Kise de su línea de pensamiento. Ryota tardó un momento en comprender de quién estaba hablando, y un par de segundos más en darse cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de qué contestar; en sí no conocía a Aomine ni su vida o forma de pensar. Al levantar la cabeza otra vez Kise tragó saliva intentando evitar el terrible enojo que tuvo al ver la expresión de Kagami: sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, tan diferente a la gélida luz que refulgía en Aomine, era penetrante, llamativa, hirviente, con tal calor que logró provocarle una llamarada en Kise; pero era un fuego doloroso y explosivo, eran celos.  
—Piensas eso ahora, Kagamicchi, porque no me has visto jugar, te demostraré que soy mejor que Aominecchi —soltó sin pensar, aceptando asistir a la propuesta de Aomine.

……….

Ante todo Kise tenía que impedir cualquier plan de Aomine; no podía permitir ser humillado frente a Kagami de nuevo o, peor aun, involucrar al pelirrojo en asuntos que en definitiva podían ser peligrosos. Kise se mordió el labio, al pensar que él mismo era uno de esos «asuntos», mientras tuviera una relación con Aomine sería venenoso.  
«¿Si no estuviera con él?» se preguntó camino a las canchas del parque. Las canchas donde irían a jugar eran parte de un parque recreativo que tenía poco tiempo de haberse abierto; contaba con áreas verdes alrededor de las canchas e inclusive una pista para correr o hacer ciclismo. Kise decidió ese lugar porque no era muy concurrido y así su estatus de famoso no les molestaría. Aferró sus manos al tirante de la mochila cruzada que llevaba; se apresuró con sus deberes en el trabajo para asistir temprano a esa cita y llegar antes que el moreno, igual y podía hacer alguna advertencia velada a Kagami.  
Las cosas serían diferentes si no estuviera con Aomine; no tendría que preocuparse por proteger a Kagami o a sí mismo, ya no sería venenoso y podría estar con el pelirrojo sin ningún problema. Lo mejor para él era dejar a Aomine de una vez por todas sin importarle las consecuencias ni su estatus o su familia. Debía alejarse, al fin era lo que siempre había querido.  
Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo, Kise tuvo que detenerse, por un momento no supo diferenciar qué había sido esa sensación. Sacudió la cabeza negando el hecho: no era posible que hubiera sentido miedo de sólo pensar en separarse del ojiazul. Eso era aun más patético que su condición actual.  
—¡Kise! —Su nombre lo hizo voltear a un lado, Kagami se aceraba a él—. Llegas temprano.  
—Quería calentar un poco antes de empezar.  
—Bien. Hagámoslo juntos.  
Kagami se adelantó. Kise lo siguió, no podía pensar en ese tipo de situaciones, debía de concentrarse en no decepcionar al pelirrojo con un juego mediocre, e indiscutiblemente iba disfrutar de la experiencia de pasar una tarde con la persona que más apreciaba jugando el deporte que más le apasionaba.

Habían pasado dos horas y Aomine aun no se presentaba. En los descansos que se daban Kise miraba a la entrada de la reja que dividía las canchas entre sí con las áreas verdes; estaba preocupado, no por el moreno, sino por lo que tuviera en mente. Aunque esa preocupación pasaba a segundo plano cuando Kagami le lanzaba el balón para jugar un one-on-one. El pelirrojo le había dado una enorme batalla llegando al resultado de empate, pero con el paso del tiempo y el cansancio la balanza se inclinó a favor de Kagami.  
—Nunca creí que fueras tan bueno, Kise —dijo el pelirrojo sin afán de ofenderlo y secándose la cara con la parte superior de la playera.  
—Pero voy perdiendo —contestó torciendo ligeramente los labios, su voz tenía un tono bastante infantil—, definitivamente a la siguiente ganaré.  
—¿Seguro podrás? Te ves bastante molido.  
—Por la escuela y el trabajo no puedo practicar como es debido, mi condición no es tan buena como la tuya —admitió.  
—Venga, no pongas excusas —se burló lanzándole el balón.  
—No son excusas, Kagamicchi —dijo casi haciendo berrinche, pero el primer rebote del balón su expresión cambió totalmente.  
Driblando se acercó al pelirrojo para hacer una finta, sin embargo Kagami ya lo esperaba, de no ser porque Kise cambió la pelota de mano hubiera logrado arrebatársela. Kise logró pasarlo, pero Kagami siendo más veloz le dio alcance y saltó para bloquear el tiro que Kise ya se preparaba en hacer. Ryota se inclinó hacía atrás en el aire lo más que pudo y lanzó la pelota, encestó limpiamente.  
—Ese fue un tiro imposible de Aomine —dijo el pelirrojo observando como el balón rodaba hasta detenerse.  
—De los pocos movimientos que le he visto hacer —explicó secamente, la sola mención del ojiazul lo incomodaba.  
—Hablando de él, creo que nos dejó plantados —comentó yendo a la banca donde dejaron sus mochilas, tomó una botella de agua y bebió.  
—Aominecchi siempre hace lo que quiere, no le des importancia —Kise también se acercó y sacó un par de toallas, le tendió una a Kagami.  
—Gracias.  
Aprovechando ese pequeño lapso de descanso, Kise revisó su celular, nada de importancia a excepción de un mensaje de Aomine mandado veinte minutos antes: «¿Te diviertes? Debes de estar muy agradecido conmigo por dejarlos solos, Kise. Quiero mi recompensa. Te espero en diez minutos al lado de la expendedora.»  
Ryota palideció.  
—Kagamicchi, voy por algo de tomar ¿Quieres…? —dijo mirando al pelirrojo, pero se detuvo al ver que seguía bebiendo— Veo que no… —carcajeó apenado, en verdad pensaba que Aomine era capaz de ponerlo en citaciones vergonzosas aunque no estuviera presente. Kagami inconscientemente le tendió la botella que bebía. Kise se paralizó y terminó sonrojado hasta las orejas.  
—Disculpa, no sé en qué estaba pensando —habló Taiga también un poco apenado y sacó de su mochila una botella de agua nueva—. Toma.  
—Gracias —murmuró dándose golpes mentales por no haber tomado la botella de la cual estaba bebiendo Kagami. Cogió el envase y lo aferró entre sus dedos, era sólo plástico y agua, sin embargo su corazón latía con violencia.  
—¿Seguimos jugando? Esta vez no vas a poder encestar, incluso si haces los movimientos de Aomine.  
Ryota regresó a la realidad y el miedo de llegar tarde con el ojiazul volvió a invadirlo. Cerró los ojos, aferró la botella a su pecho y respiró hondo. No podía perder más el tiempo.  
—¡Voy al baño, Kagamicchi! —exclamó y salió corriendo llevando el celular y la botella en sus manos.

Sentado en la banca, Kagami lanzó un suspiro, llevaba practicando solo desde que Kise se había ido al baño hacía ya veinte minutos. Era obvio que estaba en otro lugar, probablemente tuvo algún improvisto en su trabajo ya que lo vio salir corriendo con el celular en la mano o se encontró con algún fan y no quería que se viera involucrado. De alguna u otra forma Kagami se sentía molesto, no por ser dejado solo sino porque Kise no le comentó la razón; debía de ser importante ya que toda la tarde el rubio se había mantenido sonriente, relajado y bastante animado. El mismo Kagami se sintió muy cómodo en compañía de Kise, era muy agradable, poseía una manera de expresarse y sobre todo de sonreír que destilaba confianza, un chico muy amigable y amable que tenía la manía de ponerle «-cchi» a todo. Sonrió. Era embarazoso escuchar su nombre con esa terminación tan infantil, pero precisamente eso le provocaba pequeñas sonrisas; tal vez era parte de la magia de Kise.  
Miró su celular, habían pasado otros cinco minutos. Un tanto decepcionado por perder la oportunidad de seguir jugando Kagami se levantó, tomó ambas mochilas y salió de la cancha. Tomando el camino largo a la salida del parque estaba la expendedora de bebidas; pensando que era ridículo ir ahí teniendo en cuenta que le había dado una botella de agua, Kagami hizo la pequeña desviación. No lo encontró, algo que ya esperaba. Aprovechando se detuvo a comprar un zumo y mientras lo hacía marcó el número de Kise; si tuvo una emergencia no quería molestarlo, solo le diría que se iba a llevar sus cosas y mañana en la universidad se las devolvería; podía mandarle un mensaje, pero le era imposible no preocuparse por el rubio y mayormente era cuestión de saber que se encontraba bien. Mientras esperaba a que le contestaran, Kagami escuchó una leve melodía a lo lejos algo a lo cual no le dio importancia. Al colgar por no recibir contestación la melodía también dejó de escucharse; Kagami, suponiendo algo que se le hacía completamente estúpido volvió a marcar, la melodía correspondía al celular de Kise. Preocupado por su amigo, Kagami siguió el sonido, tuvo que adentrarse un par de metros entre los árboles cuando, aparte de la música, escuchó lo que parecían gemidos.  
Se acercó con pasos sigilosos y se detuvo al divisar la silueta de dos personas detrás del tronco de un árbol.

Kise, en cuatro, se mordía el labio para no gemir, su expresión era una mezcla entre placer y dolor mientras que Aomine hincado detrás de él lo embestía sin parar. Detrás de ellos, a unos cuantos metros pasaba una avenida importante, los pocos arbustos que rodeaban el lugar los ocultaban de la gente que caminaba apurada, pero cualquiera que reparara un momento más en ellos se daría cuanta de sus actos.  
—Aominecchi, duele… —se quejó Kise.  
—¿Aun estás resentido por lo de anoche? Déjame ayudarte —comentó sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo, lo destapó y se inclinó para que Kise oliera el contenido.  
El cambio fue casi de inmediato: Kise comenzó a jadear con el doble de fuerza y a mover su pelvis en conjunto con Aomine, poco a poco su saliva escurría y se notaba que deseaba enterrar los dedos en la tierra. Aomine también soltó un ronco gruñido y alzó el rostro al cielo al sentir la presión extra y tan exquisita en su miembro, aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras que una de sus manos masturbaba a Kise, logró que se corriera entre sus dedos terminando él dentro del rubio.  
Aomine se sentó en el pasto y se llevó el cuerpo de Ryota con él acomodando la espalda contra su pecho y separándole las piernas con ayuda de las propias. Kise, sintiéndose como de trapo, se dejó hacer y no opuso resistencia cuando el ojiazul comenzó a expandir su ano y meter los dedos para sacar el semen que dejó adentro.  
—Buena vista, ¿no te parece, Kagami? —Aomine sonrió al hablar y alzó la mirada al pelirrojo que lo observaba incrédulo—. ¿Se te antoja un poco de esto? —preguntó abriendo aun más el esfínter manchado de semen de Kise.  
—¿Ka…Kagamicchi? —Ryota susurró, su cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía muy débil.  
—Sí, esta frente tuyo, mira —Aomine cogió el mentón de su amante y lo guió para que viera al pelirrojo. Kise apenas podía enfocarlo, sus pensamientos no era coherentes.  
—Kagamicchi —soltó de forma dulce y tierna, se levantó con bastante trabajo, las piernas le temblaban; caminó hacia el pelirrojo solo con la playera puesta y se dejó caer sobre su pecho. No se percataba de la expresión de Kagami, para sus ojos y su mente embotada todo era como un sueño—. Kagamicchi, me gusta tu aroma tan varonil y tu cuerpo —mientras hablaba se restregaba en el pelirrojo. Kagami dio un paso atrás y Kise cayó de rodillas, sin pensar en sus actos comenzó a morder la entrepierna del pelirrojo por encima de la ropa.  
—¡Kise! —exclamó Taiga tratando de alejarlo. Levantó el rostro al escuchar la risa de Aomine.  
—Está drogado, puedes hacerle lo que quieras, no lo recordará.  
—¿Qué? Maldito… —la ofensa de Kagami fue interrumpida por el insistente claxon de un coche, los habían descubierto.  
Aomine chasqueó los labios, tomó las ropas que mantenía a un lado y se acercó a Kise para jalarlo del brazo.  
—Vámonos, la diversión se terminó —le dijo. Kise lo observaba confundido.  
—¡No te lo vas a llevar! ¡Eres un maldito degenerado! —Kagami tomó el otro brazo de Kise acercándolo a si mismo. Ryota, con cada segundo se le aclaraba más la mente.  
El coche que los había visto se detuvo, el conductor salió usando ya el móvil.  
—No me pueden ver así —susurró el rubio cogiendo la ropa que Aomine llevaba en las manos, se la puso de manera descuidada y sin importarle sus compañeros o lo que había hecho, comenzó a correr alejándose del lugar.  
—¡Kise! —Kagami gritó.  
—No digas su nombre, imbécil —Aomine lo interrumpió. Kagami estaba más que listo para golpearlo—. Te sugiero que corras a no ser que quieras ser arrestado por faltas a la moral. Y no digas nada de esto o Kise pagará las consecuencias —advirtió y salió corriendo por el lado contrario al rubio.  
Kagami no supo hacia qué dirección correr y cuando divisó a lo lejos un par de luces azules y rojas comenzó a correr por donde había llegado. Completamente confundido sentía que estaba huyendo de la situación, pero no entendía nada, ni el cinismo de Aomine ni el hecho que Kise se dejara hacer tales cosas, mucho menos las insinuaciones de Ryota a su propia persona.  
¿Qué debía hacer?


End file.
